Rules
Basic rules * Read the Rules! * Do not mix IC and OOC! * Do not troll, cause drama or BS! * RESPECT your fellow Roleplayers! * NON-admins/mods cannot comment on bios (this is to prevent confusion and sidetracking due to useless chatter) * NON-admins/mods cannot edit/change any docs (If you want to update a document, tag Monica.) * There is a limit on custom Clans, Kekkai Genkais/Tota's, Doujutsu,ect. * If a jutsu is not ranked on the original Narutopedia, then the Admins will rank the jutsu and upload to our own Wikia. * Everything needs three approvals. Group Rules There are two different groups that are all connected to one group. We found this important to keep the roleplay clear, the files well organized and the main group free from drama. Naruto: New Generation * This is the main group, where we will roleplay. * Only roleplaying is allowed, no OOC talk, nor posts or non canon fight. * Don't create a document! * You will be added to this group after your OC got approved. NNG Storage * We will keep every OC in this group. * You can post your OC in this group. * Any questions or requests you have, you can post them here. * Well, basically you can do whatever you want in this group, all that matters that be respectful to the others and preferably don't start drama. * Visit us! https://www.facebook.com/groups/nng.storage/ Character Rules Two characters per player Everyone can have two characters, however they can not be in the same village and they can not meet each other. If there is open spot, one of your OC can be on higher rank that Chuunin or Genin, but the other needs to be on low rank, also only one of your OC can be from a main clan. One chance/ clan! If you lost your OC you're not able to create a new one in the same clan right away. However, if the OC that replaces the one that died also died, then the third one can be from the original main clan, if there is open spot. Only one clan technique If you decide that you want your OC to be from two clans, you're able to use only one of them! Don't make an absolute god! Roleplayers hate it when they see an OC who is claiming to be "god of the universe" and is totally "impenetrable." Making an absolute god won't help you with roleplaying. Don't steal anything, from anyone! This includes layout designs, storyline ideas, pictures, display names, biographies, roleplaying rules, etc. Don't be afraid to ask someone if you can copy something. Don't use the appearance of a character that someone already uses! For example if someone already uses Minato's appearance in the group, you're not allowed to use that. Limited Jounin and ANBU spots There are limited Jounin and ANBU spots in every villages, please be sure there are open spots before you would create your character. E-rank jutsu EVERY character needs to have at least 3 of this 5 E-rank technique. * Body Replacement Technique * Clone Technique * Transformation Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique Custom things EVERY custom things needs to be requested in the right template, or else we won't approve that. One "unique" fighting style You can start with only one "unique" fighting style, after you mastered the first one, we can talk about having a second one. By this we mean don't make your character as the mix of more characters from the anime. No exceptions. Kekkei Genkai If you choose to have a Kekkei Genkai that requires two chakra nature, as a Genin you can use 1 chakra nature and the Kekkei Genkai. When your OC reaches Chuunin rank, you can use the second nature too. Also, you're not able to pick the strongest techniques of your KG as a Genin or Chuunin. Stay reasonable, please. Either this or that You can have either Kekkei Genkai, Clan Technique or Nature Advancement, but only one of them! No Rogue! Your OC can not start as a rogue, however later through roleplay, if they have a good reason and a proper story, they can go rogue. Root, Hunter-nin and Puppet Brigade The ones who chooses to be the member of those organizations needs to start as a Genin and work their way up to get experience, be proficient and master the special arts. Roleplay rules Do not God-mode! Godmoding refers to several types of bad roleplay as an umbrella term. All godmoding attempts to shift the roleplay in the godmoding player’s favor. In essence, godmoding is any attempt at giving a roleplaying character an advantage that does not normally exist in-game. Do not Metagame! Using Out Of Character (OOC) information In Character (metagaming) is not allowed. Inciting someone to metagame is also against the rules. This includes emoting information that other people have no reason to currently know — your /me's and /do's should not state what others cannot see, hear, touch, smell or taste. Do not Auto! (auto-hit, auto-dodge, etc) Autohitting is when a player performs an action without giving the affected players a chance to respond. Do not Lorebreak! Lorebreaking is when a character breaks lore, which is anything that likely affects a character or scenario. The basis for these commonalities is origin, culture, and known historical events. Do not play Mary-Sue! A Mary-Sue is a specific kind of character that is usually considered literarily reprehensible and otherwise unpleasant for others to play alongside. A Mary-Sue is any character (of any gender, age, race, or species) who fits one or more of these descriptions: * A character who’s too perfect, lacking realistic or logical flaws, or whose flaws do not affect them in real ways. * A character who’s exactly like their creator, except idealized or made “better”. (E.g. more attractive, smarter, given skills, abilities & powers the creator wishes they could have.) * A character who’s far too powerful, especially whose abilities exceed that which is possible for his/her race in the setting of the story. Particularly if said character has abilities that do not exist within the boundaries of the story’s world. Often these characters are technically legitimate, but are very, "Look at how unique and cool I am!" * A character who’s cliched, having qualities or characteristics that are overused by people trying to have a powerful/perfect/cool character. Do not Powergame! Powergaming can be defined as performing acts that are not humanlike; forcing roleplay on others without giving them a fair chance; making up things which did not happen so that you can benefit; roleplaying things which are not possible script-wise so that you can gain an unfair advantage. Limited Deathmatch! You're able to kill others' OC only if there is a very good reason, like for example when two villages are in a war, or something else like that. If your OC is a rogue, your OC can be killed any time. Cooperate with your roleplay partners! This is important, that don't just follow your own way and act as you want and is good for you. Think of the other roleplaysers and do everything to create a good story together. Pay enough attention to each other and roleplay the way both of you will enjoy yourselves. Don't forget! Roleplaying is about to have fun! Don't use text talk and don't be a one-liner! Try to write at least one paragraph and be sure you're literate. No sexy RP. You can have a romance roleplay, dating, kissing and whatnot.. but as soon as it get's "serious", you will be warned. Don't start an arc without permission! Which means don't attack villages and other things. Of course this doesn't mean that you can not spar, or have missions where you fight each other. Pretty much everything is allowed as long as everyone agrees with everything and no one forces their own will on other roleplayers. If you have an ARC idea, then PM to the admins. No one line traveling and training post! Don't just make a one line, but actually roleplay. Ask someone to roleplay with you, even with NPC, if needed. Make a story for your training and/or traveling.~ Training/Traveling posts You're able to post your next day after 24 hours passes. Inactivity If your OC is on higher rank, than Chuunin, or the member of one of the main clans, then you can stay inactive for maximum 9 days, after that your OC will be deleted. If you have a valid reason why you have to stay away from roleplaying and you let this know to one of the admins within the 9 days, then of course we will wait for you. ಠ_ಠ Punishments can be anything from a verbal warning to ban, depending on severity! Important! Role-play is about creativity and while these rules are not just needed they can at times during very deep and important role-play points be a bit constricting. That being said, like many things in life the rules of role-play are not the be-all and end-all. It takes skill and knowledge to know when one can bend one of the above rules to affect a role-play in a positive manner, this is usually done in small groups where the people involved know what they are getting into and are okay with it. This takes a long time to understand and should only be attempted by advanced role-players.